Bakuras New Groove
by YamiBakura1988
Summary: Bakura is a rich and spoiled brat That On day turns in to a camel
1. Chapter 1

**Long ago,somewhere deep in the desert...**

_**Thunder starthing**_

Aah!

Wee-be-be-bee.

**Bakura:** Will you take a look at that?

Pretty pathetic,huh?

Well,you'll never believe this but that camel you're looking at was once a human being.

And not just any human being.

The guy was an pharaoh.

A rich, powerful ball of charisma.

Oh yeah!

_**Water flows down on Bakura.**_

This is his story.

_**(Bakura Crying)**_

Well actually my story.

Thats right Im that camel.

The name is Bakura...Pharaoh Bakura.

I was the worlds nicest guy and they ruined my life for no reason.

Oh is that hard to believe?

Look I tell you what.

You go back aways you know before I was a Camel and this will all make sense.

**Switches to baby Bakura**

All right now see thats a little too far back.

**Baby Bakura playing with a doll.**

**Dolls lose its head**.

Oh ho! Look at me!

Thats me as a baby.

**Baby Bakura crying.**

**A dozen of the servants comes with a new doll.**

Ahem! All right lets move ahead.

**Rhythm music played.**

**Bakura:** Oh, yeah.

**Theme song guy: **There are despots and dictators political manipulators.

There are blue bloods with the intellects of fleas.

**Bakura come to a dead-end he order to bild new enter for hem.**

There are kings and catty tyrants.

**Bakura snaps fingers a servant lift him to his throne.**

Who are so lacking in refinements.

Theyd be better suited swinging from the trees.

He was born and raised to rule.

**Bakura sitting on his throne an opening band appear Bakura get a large scissors and cut.**

No one haver been as cool.

In a thousand years of aristocracy.

**3 babies appear Bakura get a big stamp to kiss them with.**

**Bakura inaugurates a ship in his honor.**

**Bakur whiff.**

An enigma and a mystery

In Mesoamerican history.

The quintessence of perfetion that is he.

**Serven dry the sweat of an fan hem.**

**And then give him watter so he can gargle.**

**Servent come with a bowl Bakura spit on him.**

**Bakura: **Ok this is the real me.

Not this.

_**Changes the image of the pharaoh to the camel to Pharaoh**_

This Not this

Winner!

Loser.

Ok se this palace?

Everyone in it is at my command.

Check this out.

**(Snap Fingers) **Butler.

**(Snap Fingers again) **Chef.**Snap **Them song guy

**Them song guy:** Oh yeah!

Hes the sovereign lord of the nation.

Hes the hippest cat in creasion.

Hes the alpha the omega A to Z

**(Snap Fingers)**

**Servents feed him.**

And this perfect world will spin.

Around his every little whim.

Cause this perfect world begins and ends with...

**Bakura: **Me.

**Them song guy: **Whats his name?

Bakura Bakuuuraaaaa.

Thats his name.

**Chorus:**Bakuraaaaaaaaa

**Them song guy: **Hes the king of the world

**Chorus:**Bakuraaaaaaaaa.

**Them song guy: **Is he hip or what?

**Chorus:**Bakuraaaaaaaaa.

**Them song guy: **Yeah

**Old man trying to walk a way but Bakura back in to him.**

**Bakura:** Gow!

You threw of my groove!

**Bakura cross his arms make a angrin look.**

**Guard:** Im sorry but you've thrown off the pharaohs groove.

**Guard throws out the old man throw the window.**

**Oldman: **Sorry!

**Bakura:** You were saying?

**Them song guy: **Whats his name?Bakura.

**Guards steppes an Bakura dancing in front of them.**

**Chorus: **Bakuraaaa.

**Them song guy:** Thats his name

**Chorus: **Bakuraaaa Bakuraaa Bakuraaaa.

**Them song guy: **Is he hip or what?

Dont you know hes the king of the world?

Whoa yeah.

**Serven bows for him**

Oww

**Bakura: **Ha Boom Baby!

**Serven Guy: **Aah! Your Highness it is time for you to choose your bride.

All righty.

Trot out the ladies.

Lets take a look-see.

Hate your hair.

Not likely.

Yikes,yikes,yikes and let me guess.

You have a great personality.

Is this really the best you could do?

Oh no.

I mean perhaps.

**Bakura:** What is he babbling about?

Hes like the thing that woulddnt shut up.

Anyway still wondering about that camel in the opening?

Well let me show you the people responsible for ruining my life.

First theres Athem.

**Athem: **Uh excuse me.

Im here to see Pharaoh Bakura.

You see I got this summons.

**Guard:** Inside up the stairs and to the left.

Just follow the signs.

Oh great Thanks a lot.

**Bakura: **Uh and dont be fooled by the folksy peasant look.

**Athem got a sandal on his head**

**Old man: **Pardon me.

Thats mine.

Oh here you go.

Thank you.

You welcome.

Aah! Oh hey Are you all right?

Her let me help you down.

Oh you so very kind.

What happen.

Well I threw off the pharaos groove.

What?

His groove!

The rhytm in wich he lives his life his pattern of behaviour.

I threw it off and the pharao had me thrown out the window.

**Athem gasps) **Oh really?

Im supposed to se him today.

Dont throw off his groove!

Oh OK.

Beware the groove.

Hey are you gonna be all right?

Groove.

**Bakura:** You see what I mean?

This guys trouble but as bad as he is he is nothing compared to whats coming up next.

_**END OF CHAPTER 1**_

_**QUESTION WHOM DO YOU THINK SHOULD BE YZMA & KRONK?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Marik:** And why have you come here today?

**Peasant: **Well..

Your Highness I mean, Your Grace.

**Bakura: **Ok gang.

Check out this piece of work.

This is Marik the pharaos advisor living proof that dinosaurs once roamed the Earth.

And lets not forget Mariks right hand man.

Every decade or so she gets a new one.

This years model is called Rishid.

**( Fly Buzzing)**

**Rishid:** Yeah I got that there Marik.

**Rishid try to smack the fly but fail.**

**Rishid: **Unh!

**(Fly buzzing)**

**Bakura: **Yep thats Rishid.

Now lately Marik gotten into this bad habit of trying to run the country behind my back and Im thinkin thats got to stop.

**Marik:** It is no concern of mine whether your family has...

What was it again?

Um food.

Ha!You really should have thought of that before you became peasants.

Were through here.

Take him !

But I

**(Guards grab peasant)**

Oh OK.

**Marik:** Ugh

**Bakura: **The nerve of some of those peasants huh?

Tell me about !

Hi there.

Ooh Your Highness.

Ahem

**Marik dust of the throne.**

Oh oh oh ha ha ...

Uh you were doing it again.

Doing?Doing...

Doing what?

Doing my job.

Im the pharaoh and youre the pharaohs advisor.

Remember that?

But Your Highness.

I was only dealing with meaningless peasant matters.

**Bakura thinking: **Whoa.

Look at these vein.

Whats is holding this man together?

**Close up on Mariks teeth.**

What the..

How long has that been there?

**Rishid: **Good thinkin Marik.

What do you say Bakura?

Whoa! No touchy!

No touchy no touchy.

**Servant: **Excuse me your Highness.

The village leader is here to se you.

Oh great send him in.

Oh and by the way youre fired.

**Marik: **Fired?

W-W-What do you mean fired?

Um how else can I say it?

**Bakura snap finger servant comes writhing what he says.**

Youre being let go your departments being downsized youre part of an outplacement.

Were going in a different direction.

Were not picking up your option...

Take your pick.

I got more.

**Marik: **But I-You-uh.

But but Your Highness.

I have been nothing if not loyal to the pharao kingdom for-for-for many many years.

Hey hey everybody hits their stride.

You just hit yours 50 years ago.

So whos in my chair?

**Rishid: **Oh oh! I know!

Marik.

Mariks in your chair right?.

Very good Rishid.

the snack.

Got it!

**Rashid try to capture the snack with is mouth.**

Unh Oof!

**Rashid fall down from the stairs.**

Ok you heard the man.

Up up up.

**Rishid: **Im fine.

**( Marik snarling)**

**Bakura: **Ah.

**(Bakura sits down on his throne and make it comfortable)**

OK. Show him in.

**Athem: **Ahem.

Uh afternoon Your Highness.

Im here because I received a summons...

**Bakura: **Hey there he is!

My main village man.

Um Athem.

Anyway I got this summons-

**Bakura: **Athem.

Thats right.

You are just the man I wanted to see.

I am?

Word on the street is you can fix my problem.

**Bakura slid down with help of the gobelin.**

You can fix my problem cant you?

Sure I'll do what I can.

Good just what I wanted to hear.

Are you aware of just how important your village is to the empire?

Well I know we grow the crops that you use here at that palace.

We also heard the sheep that you...

**Bakura pull the curtain and shows a model of Athem village.**

My village?

Oh yeah

You got a pretty sweet little set up there on top of that hill dont you? Ha ha ha!

Yeah My family has lived on that hill top for the last 6 generations.

Uh huh.

So tell me where do you find you get the most sun?

Oh Id say just on the other side of those trees.

When the sun hits that ridge just right these hill sing.

Well that settles it.

Really?

solved.

Thanks for coming.

Thats it.

Thats all you wanted me for?

I just needed an insiders opinion before I Ok'd this spot for my pool.

Uh...your pool?

Boo-yah!

Welcome to Bakuratopia my ultimate summer getaway complete with water slide.

What?

Isnt it great? Its my birthday gift to me. Ha!

**Bakura huging his model.**

Im so happy.

Uh...uh... um...I dont understand how this could happen.

Well let me clear it up for you.

At my birthday celebration tomorrow I give the word and you town will be destroyed to make way for this...

**(Bakura hums Carnival Tune)'**

So if I were you Id pick up some change of address forms on the way home.

But um where will we live?

Hmmm...Dont now dont care.

Hows that?

Oh but wait You cant...

When I give the word you litte town thingy will be bye bye.

Bye bye!

Oh

Heh .

_Oh yeah Everything was goin my way._

**Marik smack a statue head of Bakura with a sledge**

_**Bakura: **__Or so I thought._

**Marik: **He cant get rid of me that easily.

Who does that ungrateful little worm think he is?

Does he...A little to the left.

...have any idea of who hes dealing with?

How could he do this to me?

Why I practically raised him.

Yeah you think he wouldve turned out better.

Yeah go figure.

Well its better youre taking out you anger on these things instead of the real Bakura huh?

**(Marik Gasp)**

Thats it Rishid!

Thats it!

I'll gett rid of Bakura.

Ha ha ha ha ha!

The real Bakura?

Of course the real Bakura.

Dont you see? Its perfect.

With him out of the way and no heir to the throne.

I'll take over and rule the pharao kingdom.

Brilliant!

So how does that work with you bein fired and all?

The only ones who know about that are the three of us soon to be the two of us.

And Im one of those two right?

To the secret lab!

Pull the lever Rishid.

**Marik fall down fron the trapdoor.**

Wrong lever!

**(SPLASH)**

**Rishid: **Huh?

**Marik: **Why do we even have that lever?

**Marik smack the aligatorn that have take a bite on him.**

Get out of my way!

**Skull: **Please remain seated and keep your arms and legs in at all times.

**Marik: **Whee!

**Rishid: **Faster faster!

Marik put your hands in the air!

Whoo-hoo! Whoo-hoo!

**(Both got dressed in science coat and do high five )**

Ah how shall I do it?

Oh I know.

I'll turn him into a flea a harmless little flea and then I'll put that flea in a box and then I'll put that box inside of another box and then Ill mail that box to myself and when it arrives ah ha ha ha!

I'll smash it with a hammer!

Its brilliant brilliant brilliant, I tell you!

Genius I say!

**(Marik accidentally nudge the bottle with poison flowing down on a plant that dies immediately.)**

Or to save on postage.

I'll just poison him with this.

Take it Rishid.

Oh ho ho ho ho.

Feel the power.

Oh...I can feel it.

Our moment of triump apperoaches.

Ha ha ha ha ha!

Its dinner time.

**END OF CHAPTER 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**Marik: **So...is everyting ready for tonight?

**Rishid:** Oh yeah. I thought we'd start off with soup and a light salad and then see how we feel after that.

**Marik: **Not the dinner... The you know.

**Rishid: **Oh right. The poision. The poison for Bakura, the poison chosen specially to kill Bakura. Bakuras poison.

**Marik rolls his head in a irritated way.**

**Rishid: **That poison?

**Marik: **Yes! That poison.

Got you covered.

Exellent.

A few drops in his drink then I'll propose a toast and he will be dead before dessert.

Which is a real shame because its gonna be delicious.

**( Door Bangs Open)**

**Bakura: **Boom bam baby!

Lets get to the grub.

I am on hungry king of the world.

So...no hard feelings about being let go?

**(Bakura makes a silly smile )**

**Marik: **None whatsoever.

Rishid get the pharaoh a drink.

**Rishid: **Drink. Right.

**(Rishd walks to a tabel behind Bakura and pouring drink)**

**( Opening poison stopper and pours poison in the drink.)**

**Rishid: **Your Highness.

**(Bakura sniffs)**

**Bakura: **Is something burning?

**(Rishid gasps)**

My spinach puffs!

**( Rishid run to kitchen. Bakura twangs fork )**

**Bakura:** Ahem. So...he seems...nice.

Heh. He is.

Hes what in his late twenties?

Heh heh. Im not sure.

Saved em!

**Bakura: **Thats great.

**Marik: **Great!

**Bakura: **Good job.

**Marik: **Very good job.

Watch it. They're still hot.

**(Rishid give them spinach puffs)**

**Marik: **Ahem. Ahem! Heh heh heh. Rishid. The pharaoh needs his drink.

Right. Oh. Right.

**(Rishid is about to serv but he dont remember which he poison so he run back to the tabel and put poison in all 3.)**

**Bakura: **Hey Rishidy everything OK back there?

Well heh. Oh uh...Oo. The drinks were a bit on the...hmmm...oh...ugh...warm side. Heh heh.

Hey did you see that sky today?

Talk about blue.

**Marik: **Ha ha ha. Yes Rishid. Riveting.

A toast to the pharaoh! Long live Bakura!

**( Under His Breath)**

Dont drink the wine.

**(Coughing)**

Poison.

**Bakura: **Ah tasty.

**(Bakura dropp dead so it look)**

**Marik: **Finally! Ha ha ha! Good work Rishid.

Oh they're so easy to make. I'll get you the recipe.

Now to get rid of the body.

**Bakura: **OK! What were we saying?

**Marik: **Uh...we were just making a toast to your long and...

**(Long and hairy ears grow out on Bakura)**

**Marik: **...healthy rule.

**Bakura: **Right. So what are you gonna do?

**(Now Bakura grows a long hairy neck)**

**Bakura: **I mean you've been around here a long time and I really mean a long time. Um...

**Marik: **Ahem. ( Humming)

**(Bakuras right arm and hand transform while he was talking.)**

**Bakura: **It might be diffcult for someone of your age adjusting to life in the private sector.

Hey Rishid can you top me off pal?

Be a friend? **( Bakuras face change.) **Heh heh.

**(Marik muttering)**

**Bakura:** Now about you finding new work...

**Marik: **Hit him on the head. ( still muttering)

**Bakura: **...thats-thats gona be tough.

**Rishid: **More broccoli?

**Bakura: **Because you're...you know.

**(Marik looks at Rishid and punch hes fits.)**

**Bakura: **Lets face it. You're no spring rooster and I mean that in the best possible way.

**(Rishid knock him unconscious.)**

**Marik: **What? A camel? Hes supposed to be dead!

**Rishid: **Yeah weird.

Let me see that vial.

**(Marik pick up the vial and adjust the labelling. )**

This isint poison. This is extract of camel. Ugh!

You know in my defence your poisons all look alike.

You might think about relabelling some of them.

Take him out of town and finish the job now!

What about dinner?

Rishid this is kind of important.

How about dessert?

Well I suppose theres time for dessert.

And coffee?

All right. A quick cup of coffee.

Then take him out of town and finish the job!


	4. Chapter 4

**(Rishid Singing Jazz Scat while he sneaks down the stairs )**

**Rishid: **Cha cha cha cha.

_**Bakura: **__Guess where I am right now._

_Uh-huh. In the bag._

_**(Rishid sneaks to the wall and looks so nowon spot him)**_

_Still think Im not the victim here?_

_Watch. It gets better._

**(Rishid sneaks down the stairs )**

**Rishid: **Hey! Ba-da ba-da ba-da-da.

_**Bakura: **__Ugh hes doing his own theme music?_

**(2 people passing by Rishid press him self to the wall and Holds Note the 2 people look at it on each other and walk away fast)**

**Rishid: **Ba-da ba-da ba-da ba ba-da-ba.

_**Bakura: **__Big dumb and tone deaf._

_I am so glad I was unconscious for all of this._

_**(Rishid drop Bakura in the river)**_

_**Rishid: **_Huhh!

Mission accomplished.

**(Rishid look at the sack with Bakura in it drift away and start to have secund thought.)**

**Rishid angel: **_You're not just gonna let him die like that are you?_

**Rishid: **My shoulder angel.

**Rishid devil: **_Dont listen to that guy._

Hes trying to lead you down the path of righteousness.

Im gonna lead you down the path that rocks.

**Rishid angel: **Oh come off it.

**Rishid devil: **You come off it!

**Rishid angel: **You.

**Rishid devil: **You.

**Rishid angel: **You.

**Rishid devil: **You infinity.

**Rishid angel: **Uhh!

**Rishid devil: **Listen up big guy.

I got 3 good reasons why you should just walk away.

Number one...Look at that guy!

Hes got that sissy stringy music thing.

**Rishid angel:** We've been through this.

Its a harp and you know it.

**Rishid devil: **Oh right. Thats a harp and thats a dress.

**Rishid angel: **Robe!

**Rishid devil: **Reason number 2.

Look what I can do.

Ha ha ha!

**(Rishid devil stands on to hand start lifting hes weight with one hand.)**

**Rishid: **But...what does that have to do with anything?

**Rishid angel: **No, no. Hes got a point.

**Rishid:** Listen you guys.

You're sort of confusing me so begone!

Uh or uh you know.

However I get rid of you guys.

**Rishid devil: **That'll work.

**(Rishid run in to the river and grab the bag before the crocodile take Bakura)**

**( Zoom out on a monkey that eat a bug.)**

_**Bakura: **__Um whats with the chimp and the bug?_

_Can we get back to me?_

**Rishid: **Oh boy. Think, think, think.

What to do, what to do?

What do we do with the body?

**(Athem sights)**

**Athem: **What am I gonna tell the village?

**Rishid: **Come on Rishidy. Come on Rishidy. OK.

What do I do? What do I do?

**(Stepped on a sleeping cat tail result that he stumbles.)**

**Rishid: **Aah!

**Cat: **Mrreoww

**Rishid: **Back! Elbow! Shoulder! Uhh!

**(Risihid drop Bakura on Athems cart.)**

**Cat: **Meow.

**(Rishid gasps)**

**Rishid: **Oh. Hey! Hey, you!

Hey! Exuse me. Exuse me

**(Puching throw the peapole.)**

Stop! Pardon me. Excuse me. Sorry about that.

Comin through. Hey you with the cart! Uh-oh.

This is not good.

Uhh. Hope that doesent come back to haunt me.

**(Athem walk far far away to his village.)**

**Yugi: **_Mom. Mom! I think Im still growing!_

_Measure me again!_

**Anzu: **Ha! all right Yugi. Stand still and lets see.

**Mana: **Mom you and I both know thats impossible for him to have grown in the last 5 minutes.

**Yugi: **Mmmm! Mmmmm!

**Mana:** Isnt it?

**Anzu: ( Gasps) **Look how much you've grown!

**Mana: **What? Yugi get out of the way. Its my turn again. Measure me.

**Yugi: **Dads home!

**(Kids Laughing)**

**Athem: **Hey ha ha ha!

**Both kids: **Ha ha ha!

**Athem: **Come here Ha ha ha

**(Anzu getting up carfully)**

**Yugi: **Dad! I ate a bug today!

**Athem: **Oh! Was Mom baking again? Heh. Dont tell her I said that.

**Anzu: **I heard that. OK everybody, move aside. Lady with a baby coming through.

**(Anzu kiss Athem)**

**Yugi: **Dad dad dad. Look at how big I am!

**Anzu: **We were all measured today.

**Athem: **Oh.

**Yugi:** Im going through a growth spurt. Im as big as you were when you were me.

**Athem: **Mm-hmmm. Sure are.

**Mana:** Thats not as impressive as my loose tooth. See?

**Anzu: **OK, OK you two.

Our deal was that you could stay awake until daddy came home.

Now say good night.

**Both: **Dad do we have to?

**(Both looking really sad.)**

**Athem: **No you two can stay up.

We're just gonna be sittin here tellin each other how much we love each other. Right honey?

**Yugi: **Ew!

**Mana: **Blecch!

**Both: **Good night.

**(Athem & Anzu Laughing)**

So what did the pharaoh want?

Ahem. You know what? He couldnt see me.

Couldnt see you? Why not?

I dont now. Well thats just rude. Well he is the pharaoh. Im sure hes busy.

No, no, no, no. No. Pharaoh or no pharaoh its called common courtesy.

Honey...

If that were me id march right back there and demanded to see him and you know I would.

Sweetie, sweetie think of the baby.

Athem Im fine. This babys not coming for a while but even if it was Id give that guy a pice of my mind.

That kind of behaviour just just uhh! (Snarls) I gotta go wash something.

**(Athem smile looking a around hes hous then looking sad.)**

Athem? You OK?

Hmmm? Oh yeah. Im just a litte tierd from the trip.

Um...Im gonna go put Kuribo away.

_**Bakura: **__Uh heh heh. Hi. Excuse me._

_2 seconds here. Um Im the one in the cart. Remeber?_

_This story about me not him. OK got it? All right._

_We're gonna move ahead. Sorry to slow you down._

_**(Sack is moving)**_

**(Tie up the sack)**

**Athem: **Heh. Whoa.

**Bakura: **Uhh. Oh.

Whered you come from little guy?

No touchy.

Aah! Demon camel!

Demon camel? Where? Aah!

**Kuriboh the camel: **Aah!

**(Bakura running on two legs but stumbles)**

Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! Ooh hoo hoo!

Ow! Ow my head.

OK demon camel. Just take it easy. I mean you no harm.

What are you talking about-Oh wait. I know you.

You're that whiny peasant.

**(Gasps) **Pharaoh Bakura?

Yeah. Who do you think you were talking to?

Uh...how did...Um...you dont look like the pharaoh.

What do you mean I dont look like the pharaoh?

Uh...oh...do this. **(waving their fingers) **

What is this some kind of litte game you country folk like to...Aah! It cant be Aah! **( Looking at his reflection in the water.) **Aah! Aah!

My face! Aah! My beautifull, beautiful face!

OK, OK, OK.

Im an ugly stinky camel!

Wait, OK, Your Majesty.

Camel face!

Shh! What happened?

Im trying to figured that out OK? **( Laughing Hysterically)**

Ohh-ho! I cant remember. I cant remember anything. Wait a minute.

I remember you. I remember telling you that I was building my pool where your house was and then you got mad at me.

Ohh! And you turned me into a camel!

What? No I did not.

Yes and then you kidnapped me.

Why would I kidnap a camel?

I have no idea.

You're the criminal mastermind not me.

What? Hmm. You're right. Thats giving you way too much credit.

OK. I have to get back to the palace.

Mariks got that "secret lab."

I'll just snap my fingers and order him to change me back.

Hey you. No time to waste. Lets go.

Hey tiny. I want to get out of this body.

Wouldnt you? Now lets go.

Build your summerhouse somewhere else.

You want to run that by me again?

I cant let you go back unless you change your mind and build your summer home somewhere else.

Hmmm. I got a little secret for you. Come here. No closer.

I dont make deals with peasants!

Then I guess I cant take you back.

Fine. I dont need you. I can find my own way back.

I wouldnt recommend it.

Its a little dangerous if you dont know the way.

Nice try pal.

No really. Im telling you there are lions and snakes and quicksand.

(High Voice) Im not listening.

Im not kidding. Listen you cannot go in there.

La la la la la. Oh. Heh heh. Still not listening.

Aww you...Fine. Fine. Go ahead!

If theres no Bakura theres no Bakuratopia.

Take care of my problem.

Hmmm

**(Athem look at the road Bakura have taken.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**(Bakura Laughs)**

Scary desert. Right. Ooh a cactus. Ooh, it might attack me.

Oh its a scary rock. (High Voice) Im afraid. Ha ha. Please. Never find my way? Im the pharaoh and such Im born with an innate sense of direction.

OK where am I?

( Fly buzzing, Bakura gasps) Wha** (Fly fly into the spider web.)**

**Fly: **Help me! Help me! Help me! **( Crunch)**

**Bakura: **Uhh.

**Fly:** Too late.

**Bakura: **OK that was the freakiest thing I've ever seen.** ( Dry bushes rasping, Bakura gasps.)**

**(Animal Roars the animal appear.)**

**Bakura: **Aah! Hmm. What do you want?

**Meerkat: **Chatters. (give Bakura a fruit.)

**Bakura: **Oh for me? Why I dont know what to say.

**Meerkat: **Laughs.

**( Bakura throw the fruit on the meerkats head.)**

**Meerkat: **Ow!

**Bakura: **Hit the road, bucky.

**Meerkat:** Mutters.

**(Raspberry)**

**(Bakura falls down from a small clef twhere 22 lions slep .)**

**Bakura: **Aah! Ow! Huh? (Lion snoring) Huh? Uh-oh.

**(The meerkat comes back blow up a baloon shaping it like a camel and holding out a pin.)**

**Meerkat: **Chatters.

**Bakura: **No, no. No, no, no, no.

**Meerkat: **Chatters.

**Bakura: **No, no. No dont.

**Meerkat: **Chatters (Here we go.) **( Loud pop)**

**(Bakura look arund. Lion still sleps.)**

**Bakura: **Ha! ( Gasps)

**Lions: **Roaring.

**Bakura: **Aah! No!

**(Bakura ran in to a tree leads him to spins and lands on the lions back.)**

**Bakura: **Aah! **( Lion roars and stops which make Bakura flow of and land at a large clef.)** Aah!

**Lions: **Roaring.

**Cube: **Meow.

You killer lions...Whoa!

**Athem: **Aah-eee! Aah!

**(Athem swings with a rope.)**

**(Swing pass the lions.)**

Aah! **(Lions growling.) **Yee-aah! (Grab Bakura)

**Bakura: **Aah!

Dont worry, You Higness. I gotcha. You're safe now.

**(Lashed rigid in a log hanging over the edge.)**

**Bakura: **Maybe Im just new to this whole rescuing thing, but this to me might be considered kind of a step backwards, wouldnt you say?

**Athem: **No, no,no. It's-It's OK. This-This is all right. We can figure this out.

**(Log start to break.)**

**Bakura: **I hate you.

**Athem:** No!

**Bakura: **Yaah!

**(Bouncing against the edge of the cliff in to the river.)**

**Bakura: **Aah! Ow! **(Both Sreams) (Bubbly Screams)**

**Bakura: **Whoo hoo hoo! Aah! Ow! Ow! Uhh! (Bunching in to rocks.) **(Both Cough.) (Bakura spits)**

**Bakura: **I dont know about you but Im getting all funned out.

**Athem: **Uh-oh.

Dont tell me. We're about to go over a huge waterfall. Yep. Sharp rocks at the bottom?

Most likely. Bring it on. Boo-yah! Whoo! **(Splash) (Athem gasps and inhales in to dive to get Bakura) **

**(Athem sights after drag Bakura out of the water and listen for hes hartbeat.) **Your Highness. Your Highness can you hear me?

Oh boy. Come on breathe. Breathe! Ohh. Why me?

**(Athem prepared to do mouth to mouth method, Bakuras tongue pop out when he opens Bakuras mouth.) **Ooh. All right. (Inhales)

**(Bakura start to wake up.**

**Bakura: **Aah!

**Athem: **Ohh! (Both Spit)

**Bakura: **Ohh!

**Athem: **Ohh!

**(Bakura gargles.)**

**Athem: **For the last time it was not a kiss.

Well whatever you call it... **(Spits in the fire Athem has set up.)** it was disgusting.

And if you would've done what I ordered you to do in first place we all could've been spared you litte kiss of life. **(Shake off water, extinguish the fire again.)**

**Athem: **Aw!

But now that youre here you will take me back to the palace. I'll have Marik change me back and then I'll start construction on Bakuratopia. Oh, yeah.

OK now look. I think we got off on the wrong foot here.

Mm-hmm.

I just think if you really thought about it you'd decide to build your home on a diffrent hill top.

And why would I do that? **(Bakura dry him self with Athems coat and throw it on the lite spark of fire.)**

Because...deep down I think you'll realize that you're forcing an entire village out of their homes just for you.

And thats...bad?

(Laughs) Well yeah. Nobodys that heartless.

Mmmm. Now take me back.

What? Wait, wait. How can you be this way? All you care about is building your summer home and filling it with stuff for you.

Uh, yeah. Doy. Me. Everyone else in the kingdom gets it. You're the only one that doesnt seem to be with the programme, eh Athem?

You know what? Someday you're going to wind up all alone and you'll have no one to blame but yourself.

Thanks for that. I'll log that away. Now for the final time I order you to take me back to the palace.

Looks to me like you're stuck out here because unless you change your mind Im not taking you back.

**(Imitates) **Because unless you change your mind Im not taking you back. Me, me, me. Moo, moo, moo. **(Pick up rock and throw at Athem.) **Huh? What?

I didnt do anything. I didnt somebodys throwing stuff. You going to build a fire or what? Whats going on?

(Sighs) Hes never going to change his mind.

Ooh. How am I ever going to get out of here?

**(Muttering, Shivering in sleep Athem puts his coat on Bakura, Stops Shivering wake up look at Athem walking back to the fire.)**

**Marik: **And so it is with great sadness that we mourn the sudden departure of our beloved prince...(Rishid Sobbing) taken from us so tragically on the very eve of his 18th birthday.

**Rishid: **Poor litte guy.

**Marik: **His legacy will live on in our hearts...

**Rishid: **He never had a chance.

**Marik: **for all eternity. Well he aint gettin any deader. Back to work.

**(Paint over the yellow profile picture off Bakura and paint purple profile picture of Marik.)**

**(Shape the doors with Marik's face and drapes with Marik on it makes different poses.)**

Rishid darlin I must admit you had me worried when you mixed up those poisons but now that Bakura is dead all is forgiven.

Ah. Oh yeah, yeah. Hes...Heh. Hes dead all right. Heh heh. I mean you cant much deader than he than he is right now.

Unless of course we killed him again.

I suppose.

Hey look the royal dressers here.

Rishid...

I should tell you right now Im kind of hard to fit.

Rishid...

I wear a 66 long and a 31 waist.

**(Marik kick down royal dresser.)**

Bakura is dead right? Tell me Bakura's dead. I need to hear these words.

Do you need to hear all those words exactly?

He still alive?

Well hes not as dead as we would've hoped.

Rishid... (Marik started to get red of anger.)

I just thought I'd give you the heads-up in case Bakura ever came back.

He cant come back!

would be kind of awkward especially after that lovely eulogy.

You think?

You and I are going out to find him. If he talks we are through! Now lets move!

**End of Chapter 5**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yugi: **Dad, look out! (Panting)

**Anzu: **Yugi, what is it?

I had a dream that dad was tied to a log and was careening out of control down a raging river of death!

All right, all right its OK.

It was awful!

Shh!

Its OK, its OK. Yugi calm down. It was just a dream. Your dad's fine. He just went back to see the pharaoh.

Oh. Like you told him to cause you're always right.

Thats right.

**Mana: **Well in my dream dad had to kiss a camel.

**Yugi:** Yeah like _that_ would ever happen.

It could.

Nuh-uh.

Yeah-huh

Nuh-uh. Yeah-huh. (Continue Bickering Quickly)

**Anzu: **Good night you two.

**Both: **Night mom!

Yeah-huh. -huh. Nuh-uh.

**(Bat Screeching)**

**(Athem wash his face in the dam.)**

**Athem: **Ooh! (Coughs) B-B-Brr!

**Bakura: **Uh hey. Thanks. ( Give back coat to Athem.)

Oh. No problem.

Feels like wool.

Yeah.

Sheep?

Oh yeah it is.

Oh yeah I thought so. Its nice.

My wife made it.

Oh she knits?

Crochets.

Crochets? Nice.

Thanks.

**Frog: **Ribbit. Ribbit. Ribbit.

So...So I was thinking that when I got back to the city we'd uh...I mean thers lots of hill tops and maybe I might, you know...I-I might...

Are you saying...you've changed your mind?

Oh well I-I.

Because you know that means you're doing something nice for someone else.

No, I know that. I know.

And you're all right with that?

Yes.

**(Athem look at him takes out his hand.)**

What?

Dont shake unless you mean it.

**(Bakura & Athem shake on it.)**

All right. Lets get you back to the palace. Oh by the way thanks.

No...thank _you._

**Athem: **OK. Once we cross this pridge its only an hour to the palace.

Good because believe it or not I think I need a bath.

I believe it.

What was that?

Nothing. Ohh!

**(Athem breaks through the bridge and dangling in the ropes.)**

Whoa Bakura! Bakura!

Yeah?

Quick help me up!

No. I dont think I will.

You're going to leave me here?

Well I was going to have you imprisoned for life but I kind of like this better.

I thought you were a changed man.

Oh come on. I had to say something to get you to take me back to the city.

So all of it was a lie?

Well yeah. No wait. Uh yeah, yeah. It all was a lie. Toodles.

We shook hands on it! (Echoes)

You know the funny thing about shaking hands is you need hands. Ha! OK. . Aah!

**(Bakura breaks through the bridge and dangling in the ropes.)**

Are you OK? Are you all right?

Yeah. Yeah. I think Im all right.

Good! (Athem punch Bakura in the face.)

Thats for going back on your promise!

Yii! (Bakura kick Athem) Yeah Thats for kidnapping me and taking me to you village which Im still gonna destroy by the way. Ah ha ha ha! No touchy.

**(Athem punch Bakura in the stomach with his head.)**

**Bakura: **Ooh!

Why did I risk my life for a selfish brat like you?

I was always taught that there was some good in everyone but ooh you proved me wrong.

Oh boohoo. Now I feel really bad. Bad camel.

I could've let you die out there in the desert and then all my problems would be over.

Well thats makes you ugly and stupid.

Lets end this.

Ladies first.

**(Both Grunting when they then the rops snaps.)**

**Both: **Ohh!

**( Both falls down the clifts and they stand back to back so they dont fall down the river field with crocodiles.)**

**Bakura:** What are we gonna do? Aah! What are we gonna do? We're gonna die!

We gonna die! Thats it for me!

No we're not. Calm down. I have an ide. Give me you arm. OK now the other one.

When I say go punch against my back and we'll walk up the hill. Ready? Go.

Ow! You did that on purpose. Ahh!

No I dident! Now we're gonna have to work together to get out of this so follow my lead. Ready? Right foot.

Whose right?

I dont care. Mine.

Well why yours?

OK you right! Ready?

OK got it.

OK right. Left. Right.

Ha ha! Look we're moving!

**(Crocodiles Roar)**

Aah!

Dont look down! Now stay with me. Stay with me. Right. Left. Right. Left. Right. Left. Right!

Now what genius?

Working on it. OK heres the deal. Stretch out your neck and I'll grab the rope.

How do I know you wont let me fall after you grab the rope?

You're just gonna have to trust me!

_You know its a good thing you dident bring so much stufs with you _or this would be really difficult. Aah! Aah!

Almost. Got it! Its stuck.

Take you time No hurry here.

**(Start to rain scorpions on Bakura after Athem pull the rope.)**

Scorpions! Aah ha ha!

Bakura!

Aah! Oh, no! (Bakuras head is stuck in a lite hole in the clife.)

**(No are the scorpions on Athem to.)**

**Athem: **Uhh! Aah! (Smacking his back to the wall) Ooh! Ooh! Ooh! Ooh!

**Bakura: **Huh? (Bats wake up and fly in to Bakuras mouth.) Aah!

**Athem: **Whoa!

**(Both Laugh)**

**(Rumbling)**

**Both:** Huh?

Look out! Whoo-hoo! Yeah! Ooh look at me and my bad self. I snatched you right out of the air.

Ooh Im a crumbly canyon wall and Im taking you with me. Well not today pal. Uh-huh. Uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh.

You just save my life.

Huh? So?

I know it.

Knew what?

That there is some good in you after all.

Oh no.

Admit it.

Wrong.

Yes there is.

Nuh-uh.

I think there is.

Nuh-uh.

Hey you could've let me fall.

Come on whats the big deal? Nobodys that hertless. (Gasps) Dont read too much into it.

It was a one-time thing.

Right. Sure.

Well we better get going. With that bridge out its a 4-day walk to the palace.

What? You mean you're still taking me back?

I shook on it didnt I?

Well yeah but I hope you realize that doesnt change a thing. Im still building Bakuratopia when I get back.

Well 4 days is a long time.

Who knows? Maybe you'll change your mind.

Uh-huh. 4 days. What are the chances of you carrying me?

Not good.

**End of Chapter 6**


	7. Chapter 7

**(Marik held out a map)**

No, no, no! We've searched every village surrounding the palace and still no sign of Bakura. Where is he? Rishid!

Rishid here.

Im getting tired. Pull over.

Sure thing. Rishid out.

**(Marik stomps on Rishid neck and hand)**

**Rishid: **Ooh! Aah!

(Marik Straining) Perfect. These are my best sandals.

I hate this deserd. ( Insects buzzing around Mariks head.)

**Rishid: **Oh look. A deserd wood pecker. Just on more for bird bingo. **(Marik chased around by insects)** Im loving this. (**Marik trips in the mud.)**

**Meerkat: **Chatters.

**Marik: **Get away from me! Uhh.

Chatters.

Yeah. Tell me about it.

Chatters.

No, no, its not you. Hes not the easiest person to get close to. Theres a wall there. Trust me.

Are you talking to that meerkat?

I was a junior Meerkat. I had to be versed in all the deserdland creatures. Please continue.

Chatters.

Aah! Why me? Why me?

Hey it doesent always have to be about you. This poor litte guy has had it rough. Seems a talking camel gave him a hard time the other day.

Oh a talking camel?

Ha ha ha ha! Do tell. Heh heh heh heh!

Chatters.

Uh he dosent really want to talk to you.

Well then you ask him.

(Sight) I hate being in the middle.

Squeaky, uh...squeak, squeaker squeakin.

Chatters. Aah!

Lions? No kidding? Brutal. **(Marik sneak behind them) **Chattering. (stop chattering) Uh could you give us a litte room here?

Uh sorry.

Uh-uh.

A litte bit more please.

How is this?

Chatters.

Yeah thats good.

Now ask him wich way the talking camel went!

Uh squeakity-squeak squeakin.

Chatters.(That way)

**(Athem carry Bakura)**

**Athem: **Low blood sugar huh?

Yeah. Its a curse. Ha

Well as soon as we get something to eat you're walking the rest of the way.

**(Look up at a sign no camels. Look at each other and smile.)**

**(Sighs) **Welcome to Mudkas Meat Hut home of the mug... (Bakura giggles) ...of meat What'll it be?

Ahem. We'll have 2 specials. Is that all right dear?

Oh whatever you say pumpkin you know what I like.

Hee hee hee. We're on our honeymoon.

Bless you for coming out in public.

So thats 2 specials.

And an onion log. Hehe To split. (Giggles)

Ordering! I need 2 heartburns and a deep-fried doorstop on table 12!

(Both Laughing)

**Athem: **OK so I'll admit this was a good idea.

When will you learn that all my ideas are good ones?

Thats funny because I thought you going into the deserd by yourself being chased by lions lying to me to take you back to the palace were all really bad ideas.

Anything sounds bad when you say it with that attitude.

Hot and crispy pillbug for the happy couple. Mazzel tov.

O boy. (Athem suck in the food.)

Ooh. Ugh. Bluh. Urp!

Oh here. Let me get that for you.

Bleaggh! Uck!

Where are you going?

Im just going to slip in to the kitchen and have a word with the chef.

You're gonna get us thrown out.

Please. With this disguise Im invisible.

**(Man look at Bakuras bat while Bakura goes into the kitchen )**

**Man: **Heh heh! ( Do thump up)

**Marik:** We've been walking around in circles for who knows how long. That is the last time we take directions from a meerkat.

I should have done away with Bakura myself when I had the chance.

(Athem Coughing)

**Rishid: **Oh you really gotta stop beating yourself up about that.

**(Marik bend the fork)**

Uh-oh. I'll get you another one there, Marik. (Athem Gasp) You using that fork there pal?

Hey dont I know you?

I dont think so.

Wrestled you in high school?

Dont remember that.

Metal shop? I got it! Miss Narcas interpretive dance 2 semesters. I was usually in the back because of my weak ankles.

Come on pal. You gotta help me out here.

I dont think we've ever met but I gotta go.

Dont worry. I'll think of it.

**Bakura: **Look all I know is the food looked iffy. Im not the only one that thinks that Im sure.

**Athem: **Psst! Hey!

So Im just checking to make sure youre going to take the main course up a notch.

**Marik: **Is there anything on this menu that is not swimming in gravy?

Hang on. I'll go ask the chef.

Its a simple question. Is there or is there not anything edible...on this menu?

**Chef: **Gah!

(Athem Gasps)

Hey I didnt ask him about dessert yet!

Hey pal whats your policy on making specials ordes?

**Chef: **All right buster thats it! You want a special order then you make it! I quit!

Yeah But I-

I try and I try but theres no respect for anyone with vision. Thats it! Theres just nothing I can do about it!

Please dont go.

**Waitress: **3 pork combos extra bacon on the side, 2 chili cheese samplers, a basket of liver and onion rings a catch of the day, and a steak cut in the shape of a trout.

You got all that honey?

3 oinkers wearing pants plate of hot air, basket of grandmas breakfast, and change the bull to a gill, got it.

Whats going on?

No time to explain. We gotta get out of here.

What is he doing in there?

**(Rishid take up bowls)**

Uhh! Come on!

In a minute. Im still hungry.

No Bakura!

OK I'll make it simple for you.

I'll have a meat omelette with wheat toast. You got it?

Can do.

Whats taking so long?

Pickup!

Rishid! What are you doing?

Kinda busy here.

Why am I not suprised?

Your orders up!

Ohh! Oh well while you're at it make me the special. And hold the gravy!

Cheque. Pickup!

You know what? On second thought, make my omelette a meat pie.

Meat pie. Check.

Rishid! Can I order the potatoes as a side dish?

I'll have to charge you full price.

Ooh!

Hey how about a side of potatoes my buddy?

You got it. Want cheese on those potatoes?

Thank you Rishid . Cheddar will be fine.

Cheddar spuds coming up.

Spuds yes cheese no.

Hold the cheese.

No I want the cheese.

Cheese me no likee.

Cheese out.

Cheese in!

Come on make up your mind!

OK, OK on second thought..

**Both: **Make my potatoes a bloody steak.

**(Bakura & Marik sitting at a tabel in front of each other reding meny when Mariks is up Bakuras is down and vice versa)**

**Athem: **Excuse me. You see that man over there? (Mumbling)

No problem hon. We do that all the time.

**Waiters: **1, 2, 3, 4 Happy, happy birthday. From all of us to you. We wish it was our birthday So we could party too.** (Athem grab Bakura and get out of there will Marik got a Mexikan hat)**

Happy, happy birthday. May all your dreams come true.

Ha ha ha! Its your birthday?

(Grunting) What are you doing?

Look theres 2 people in there looking for you.

What?

A tall guy and a man with very big veins.

Wait. Was this man scary beyond all reason?

Oh yeah.

Thats Marik and Rishid! Im saved!

Trust me they're not here to save you.

They'll take me back to the palace. Thanks for you help. You've been great. I can take it from here.

No, no you dont understand. They're trying to kill you.

Kill me? Their whole world revolves around me.

No I cant let you! What? Wha- Oh, I get it!

What?

You dont want to take me back to the palace.

You want to keep me stranded out here forever.

No!

This has all been an act and I almost fell for it.

Will you just listen to me-

No, no you listen to me.

All you care about is your stupid hill top!

What?

You dont care about me. Now just get out of here. Go.

But.

Go on! Get outta here!

Fine! Hmph!

Oh this entire mess is all your fault.

What'd I do?

If you hadnt mixed up those poisons Bakura would be dead now! (Bakura behind a rock)

There'll be no more diversions until we track that camel down and kill him!

Said I was sorry. Cant just let it go. Not even on your birthday.

Bakura must be eliminated.

The kingdome will finally be rid of that useless slug.

You got a point. Nobody really seems to care that hes gone do they?

Athem!, Athem (Sighs)

**End chapter 7**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bakura walked back and looked at the palace in the distance.**

**And sight took of hes disguise and walk away.**

_So this is where you came in. See just like I said, Im the victim here._

_I didnt do anything and they ruined my life and took everyting I had._

Hey give it a rest up there will you?

_What? Im just telling them what happened._

Who you kidding pal? They saw the whole thing they know what happened.

_Well yeah but..._

Just leave me alone.

**(Snoring)**

(Gasps) The peasant at the diner! He didnt pay his cheque. (Snoring) Hes the peasant who I saw leaving the city who disappeared into the crowd with Bakura on the back of his cart.

He must have taken him back to his village,so if we find the village we find him and if we find him,we find Bakura. Oh yeah Its all comin together. Marik!

What? **(Marik bear a beuty mask)**

Aah!

This had better be good!

**(Bakura walking to a camel herd and sight & start eating some dry grass)**

**Bakura: **Gulp. Yeech.

**Athem: **_So there we were standing on the cliff and the ground started to rumble. And just as it started to go he grabbed me before I fell._

_Do you believe that? You know call me crazy for following this guy all the way out here but as much as he tries to deny it I know theres some good in him._

Besides I couldnt just leave him out here all alone. Hes a lousy camel. I mean a really lousy camel. **(Smiles and start walking to Bakura)**

Hey listen Athem you know what I said to you back at the diner that-that-I-I didnt really...

So...you tired of being a camel?

(Sniffles) Ye-ee-ee-es! (Sniff)

OK we're just gonna stop at the house and get some supplies.

Then we'll be on our way right?

Right.

**Jounouchi: **Hey there Athem. You just missed your relatives.

My relatives?

**Honda: **Yhea we just sent them up to your house.

What did they look like?

**Honda: **Well see there was a tall guy and this man who was...How would you describe him?

**Jounouchi: **Scary beyond all reason.

**Honda: **Yeah thats it.

**Anzu: **So remind me again how you're related to Athem?

Why Im his third cousins brothers wifes step-nieces great uncle. Heh heh. Twice removed. **(sips some te)**

Uh-huh.

Isnt that right Rishid?

**Mana: (jumps jumpingrope) **99 Monkeys jumpin on the bed.

**Rishid: **One fell off and bumped his head.

You know I am so sorry that you had to come all this way. But as I said to you before,you may recall,Athem is not here.

I'll be sure and tell him you came by.

Oh would you please? That would be just great. **(Knock the te cup) **Oops. Silly me.

No, no. Allow me.

Shes hiding something. When I give the word we search the house.

OK but I still have 94 monkeys to go.

Grr! So while we're waithing for Ahem-

Athem.

Oh yes. Prehaps we can have a tour of your lovely home.

You know why dont you just come back when Athem gets home?

Im sure he'd love to show you the... **(Athem standing in front the window) **(Anzu stammers) Excuse me wont you?

I think I left something in the oven.

This is my variation of double-dutch. On the signal we switch places.

Rishid its time!

OK! **(Marik switch place with Rishid)** Ohh!

So we have to get back to the palace find the lab and change him back.

Hi there! **(Anzu smack Bakura with a frying pan) **Aah!

That was him.

Whoops.

**Yugi: **You know what? I dont believe you're really my great uncel. You more like my great-great-great...

Go. I'll stall them long enough for you two to get a head start.

Thanks honey. (Athem kiss Anzu)

You have a lovely wife. They're both very pretty.

Great-great-great...

Grr! All right! Are you through?

...great-great-uncel.

So where were we?

Listen sister we're not leaving until-

I show you the house. Of course.

Was it a good idea to leave your family with those two?

Oh dont worry. They can handle themselves.

what do you mean the door is stuck? Try jiggling the handle.

There is no handle in here.

Theres not? Are you sure?

All right Ive had enough of this. Tell us where the talking camel is and well burn your house to the ground.

Uh dont you mean or?

(Sighs) Tell us where the talking camel is or well burn your house to the ground.

**Mana: **Well which is it? That seems like a pretty crucial conjunction.

Thats it! Rishid break the door down!

Break it down? Are you kidding me? This is hand carved mahogany.

I dont care you fool. Get out of my way. I'll break it down myself. A-one...

OK kids you know what to do.

2...

**Both: **Right Mom!

3!

**Yugi wax the floor with a wax machine doing so make Marik slint. Hit the door fall in a stands there with a bees cup and Mana **

**with sack of feathers.**

OK children on you mark get set go! **(Marik fly in and replace the pinata) (Children gigglings)**

Ow! Ow! Stop it you little brats! Huh? Ow! Oh there they go Rishid! They're getting away!

Ha ha ha! Well I had a great time. Lets not wait until the next family reunion to get together.

Rishid!

I uh I gotta run.

**End of chapter 8**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bakura & Athem running through the desert, make rope bridge over the cliff. Marik and Rishid right behind them.**

**Bakura and Athem cross over and Bakura bite of the rope.**

**Marik and Rishid try to fly over with wings fron the vehicle think on Rishids back. Lightning strikes in them Marik and Rishid falls down from cliff.**

**Bakura and Athem arrive to the palace.**

**Bakura: **Ok why does she even have that lever? (kick the aligator)

**(Athem pull the other lever.) Skull: **Please remain seated and keep your arms and legs in at all time.

**Both: **Aah!

**Bakura: **Huh? **( Bakura & Athem got Mariks and Rishids lab coat.)**

**Athem: **What does it look like?

I dont know. Just keep looking.

**Athem: **Over here! It has to be one of these. Lion, tiger, bears...

**Marik: **Oh my. Looking for this?

**Bakura: **No! It cant be! How did you get back here before us?

Uh...how did we Rishid?

Well you got me. By all accounts it doesnt make sense.

Oh well back to business.

OK I admit it. Maybe I wasnt as nice as I should have been, but Marik do you really want to kill me?

Just think of it as you being let go, that you lifes going in a different direction, that your bodys part of a permanent outplacement.

Hey thats kind of like what he said to you when you got fired.

I know. Its called a cruel irony-like my dependence on you.

I cant believe this is happening!

Then I bet you werent expecting this. (start pull up his pants leg)

**Bakura: **No!

**Athem: **Aah!

**Marik: **Aha!

**Both: (Sighs) **Oh OK.

Ha ha! Finish them off. **(Throw the dagger to Rishid)**

**Rishid devil: **_Hey you're not backing down now are you big guy?_

Uh wheres the other guy? **(Boof) (Rishid angel dry his hair)**Yo!

Sorry Im late. So what'd I miss?

Well Marik just tossed this dagger and asked me to you know take them out. Then this guy popped up and we waited for you and quite honestly-

Rishid! Why did I think you could do this? This one simple thing. Its like Im talking to a monkey.

**Rishids angel: **Whoa now.

A really, really big stupid monkey named Rishid!

**Rishid devil: **Ouch.

And do you want to know something else? I've never liked you spinach puffs.

**Rishid all 3: **Huh!

Never!

**(Rishid sobs)**

**Rishid devil: **Thats it. Hes going down.

**Rishids angel: **Now, now, remember guys. From above the wicked shall receive their just reward.

**(Looking up at a chandelier) All: **That'll work. **(chandelier falls down on Marik but misses)**

Strange. That usually works.

And so does this! **(Marik pull the lever shaped like a bottle)**

Ah. Should have seen that coming. Whoa!

Aah! **(Athem take the vial)**

Give me that vial!

Oof Ah! Ha ha! Ah **(Bakura tackle Marik)**

**(Marik push down all the vials) **Oops. Clumsy me. Which one? Which one? **(trigger the alarm) **Better hurry Im expecting company.

Kill them! They murdered the pharaoh!

No wait! Im th pharaoh! Its me-Bakura! They're not listening to me!

Just take em all!

**Guards: **Yaah! Yaah! **(Athem overturning a table with potions on the guards)**

Get them!

**Guard: **Hey I've been turned into a cow. Can I go home?

You're excused. Anyone else?

**All: **No we're good.

Get them!

**Athem: **We've gotta change you back. Try this one.** (Bakura turn in to a turtle)**

Uh Athem? A little help!

Come on! Come on!

**(A octopus guard try to attack them with axes but miss)**

**Bakura:** Aah!

**Athem: **Oh please be something with wings. **(Bakura turns in to a bird...)**

**Bakura: **Yeah! We're flying! **(...a tiny bird) **Uh-oh!

**(Guards Yelling)**

**Bakura: **We're not getting anywhere with you picking the vials. Im picking the next one!

Fine by me!

Give me that one! **(Bakura turn in to a whale) **Dont you say a word.

**(The bridge breaks they fall into the water.)**

**Both: **Aah!

**Marik: **Quick! Drain the canals!

**Athem: **Open up!

**Bakura: **Yay! Im a camel again! Wait.. **(Blorp) **Aah!

There they go! After them!

**Lizard guard: **Come on men! Nobody lives forever! Charge!

**Guards: **Aah!

**Marik: **Grr! Aah!

OK only 2 left. Its gotta be one of these.

**(Marik kick Athem, Athem drops the vials start to rool away Bakura and Marik try too get them) (Boof)**

**Athem: **No.

**Marik: **Ha ha ha ha! Ah ha ha ha ha! Meowh.

**Bakura: **I'll take that.

**Athem: **This is the one. This'll change you back to a human.

**(Marik attack Bakura) **Ow! Hey get him off!

**(Athem try to help but slip to the edge.) Athem: **Whoa!

**Bakura: **Get him off me!Aah! Ow! **(Bakura smack Marik to the wall, Marik groans.)**

Drink the potion!

OK, OK! Aah! Where did it go? Where is it?

**Marik: (Squeaky) **Looking for this? Is that my voice? **(Coughs) **Is that my voice? Oh well.

No! Dont drop it!

Im not going to drop it you fool! Im going to drink it! And once I turn back into my beautiful self.

Im going to kill you! Ha ha ha! (Grunting) **(Drops the vial, Marik jump out)** Aah! Aah! Uh-oh. Aah! Aah Aah!

**Athem: **Uhh! Whoa! Uhh! Oh-oh-oh! Bakura!

Be right there! Give me a minute! Uhh! Uhh! Uhh!

Bakura! Whoa! Bakura! Aah! **(Bakura grab Athem) **Oh. The vial!

Aah!

**Guard: **For the last time we did not order a giant trampoline.

**Busnessman: **You know pal you could have told me that before I set it up.** (Marik bounce on the trampoline)**

**Marik: **Aah! Aah! Uhh-Huh? Ha ha ha. Ha ha ha ha ha! Hoo hoo hee hee ha ha ha-

**(Marik strikes hes head in the roof and drop the vial.)**

**Athem:** The vial! You thinkin what Im thinkin? **(climbing as they did at the bridge)**

**Marik: **Ah ha ha ha ha! I win.

**Rishid: **Whoa.

**Athem:** Got it!

**Rishid: **What are the odds of that trapdoor leading me out here?

**Athem: **Yeah! Uhh **(Clears throat) **Here uh let me get this for you.

Well see ya on the other side.

**Old man: **Oh now you-you...you stop being so hard on yourself. All is forgiven.

You're sure?

Oh its not the first time I was tossed out a window and it wont be the last. What can I say? Im a rebel.

Whoa-ho-ho, tiger. Oh! Hey I got to use that arm later. OK buddy take care. Ha ha. Ah hes a sweet guy.

So you lied to me.

I did?

Yeah. You said when the sun hits this ridge just right these hills sings.

Well pal I was dragged all over those hills and I did not hear any singing. So I'll be building my summer home on a more magical hill. Thank you.

Hmm. Couldnt pull the wool over your eyes huh?

No, no, Im sharp Im on it. Looks like you and your family are stuck on that tuneless hill top forever pal.

You know Im pretty sure I heard some singing on the hill next to us. In case you're interested.

**Bakura: **Ha! Boom baby!

**Athem: **Ha! Boom baby!

**(Both jump in the water)**

**Them song guy: **_You'd be the coolest dude in the nation. Or the hippest cat in creation. But if you aint got frinds then nothings worth the fuss._

_A perfect world will come to be when everybody here can see. That a perfect world begins and ends. A perfect world begins and ands._

_A perfect world begins and ands with us._

**Rishid: **My fruit is missing.

**Kids: **Squeak squeakin squeak squeakity.

**Rishid: **Did you eat the fruit?

**Kids: **Squeaker squeak squeak squeakin?

**Rishid: **You own me a new fruit.

**Kids: **Squeak squeak squeak squeak squeaker-

**(Kid tap cat Marik on the shoulder) **

**Marik:** Squeakin.

**Rishid: **Im so proud of you guys.

_**THE END**_


End file.
